Pradesh Week
by Kristconroy
Summary: A celebration of Desna's lovely Pradesh family. Following Kimi, my own OC, during the seven year gap when the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared on Tenrou.
1. Introduction

**Pradesh Week**  
August 5-11

 **Prompts:**  
Shatter  
Lick  
Summit  
Concede  
Particular  
Huge  
Doxy  
Bonus: Brimstone 

* * *

I am so incredibly excited for this! Don't worry, I know I haven't posted on my story in forever but I don't want to get anyone excited to just leave an author's note. A bit of an update in my life, I'm currently attending graduate school for veterinary medicine! It is really time consuming, and because I'd like to one day have a DVM I'm trying to stay in school and get grades high enough to ensure I'm not going to be kicked out. I am still working on WA and Kimi, going back in my free time and making some plot holes and such so when I do have time to it will all flow nice and smooth. However, I'm still reading on here a lot and have fallen madly in love with Desna and her wonderful world building abilities. To express this love I've decided to commit some of my time to this wonderful family. I recommend no matter what pairings you are into that you read all of Desna's wonderful stories because they are all unique and beautifully written!

Okay, enough fangirling over Desna, for now. This story with follow Kimi's interactions with the Pradesh family during the 7 year gap. I know I haven't gotten to this point in my original story yet, so consider it a time leap. Temporarily. I am very likely to try to sneak these boys into my story from after the 7 year gap on if Desna approves. If she does, these stories will remain in the main story and the boys may make more appearances later on down the line. After the 7 year gap is where I really want to be story wise, but plots and relations must be set so we are working towards it. I am currently finishing up this semester and have an exam on the 10supth /sup, so I'm not sure if I will be posting on time or pushing this back a week. I hope you enjoy this week!


	2. Shatter

Hello, everyone! I hope you are enjoying your weekends. After setting down to write this chapter it truly began to sink in how long it has been since I've written for the fun of writing and note for a project involving school. It was liberating, but also a big muscle shift. So I apologize for any awkwardness there might be in my writing as I get back into the swing of things. I've also found that posting has changed a bit I think since the last time I put up a chapter in WA. So if you saw the mess that was the Intro chapter, I'm sorry, hopefully I've figured out what I did wrong and fixed it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this, right now its looking like it might be a little too hard to study for my exam on Friday and post daily, so while I am going to try to post on time but please know that I will be writing for each prompt no matter what. I love these characters to my not to. I own nothing, but Kimi.

* * *

Make sure you check Desna out!

* * *

 **Shatter**

It had been about a week since word had reached Fairy Tail the Tenrou had been destroyed by the black dragon, Acnologia. The entire guild had mobilized to the ocean searching around the area the island had once been, other guilds that were close friends came to assist in the search. I'd been dragged out of the water too many times to count before I was sent back to Hargeon, forbidden from searching. They said I couldn't be trusted, I'd swam straight down into the ocean and had to be dragged up minutes layer by one of the other guild's water mages three times after passing out from air loss, having to be resuscitated each time. The guild understood why I was doing, I'd lost the last of my family. Though they still only knew Cana was related to me by blood, not realizing that I'd lost my father too. My whole team was lost too, everyone closest to me gone in an instant. The remaining members of the guild wouldn't let me die trying to find some proof of what happened to those that had left for the S-Class trials. I couldn't believe it though as I sat on the dock looking out toward the horizon in the direction I knew the others were still searching.

I could see the bonds to my remaining guildmates stretching in over the horizon. The bonds I had to the missing mages I could see hanging loosely from my body, I'd never seen anything like it before. I told the others what I saw, that I knew they couldn't be dead, bonds disappear when one end of the bond dies, they don't act as if a string has been cut. When they asked if I was sure, if I had seen any bonds like the ones I was seeing between the others and us. I was sure they weren't dead, but I had never seen anything like it before so I couldn't be sure what it meant. So, the guild continued to search on my world that they couldn't be dead. It began to snow softly around me, I could tell Macao behind me was beginning to worry about me. He'd escorted me back to port, was heading back to the guild to be with his family. Christmas was just a few days away.

Family. I might never see mine again. I raise my eyes up to the sky and watch as an airship slowly drifts into the airport, the Boscan symbol displayed proudly on the belly of the ship. The sight of it brings me back to the last time I had been in Hargeon, it must have been after I'd taken a dozen missions with the Raijinshuu. I remember Bix excitedly talking about Bosco as we watched a similar airship has come in. My heart stops, Bix's family wouldn't know what was going on. Word hadn't really spread about the tragic fate of Fairy Tail's sacred island, it wouldn't be right for them to find out once the magazines began publishing it. They should hear it from a surviving member of Fairy Tail. I turn my eyes away from the airship, rising to my feet and turning to look up at Macao. "I have to go to Bosco."

"What? Where is this coming from? You are suppose to stay with me and head back to the guild. You can't trick me into going back to search." Macao sounds frustrated and sense it in him too, I know he wanted to back to Romeo in time for Christmas. His frustration was a stark contrast to the emotions of the people milling around the port, a lot of excitement and love flowing from the people getting there last minute errands finished before they settled in with their families.

"They all had families too, ones that don't know what happened." I sigh as I look into his eyes again, after my gaze being pulled away from his to look at those shuffling around hurriedly as the snow started to come down more quickly. "They disserve to hear what's happened from one of us, not the news or a stranger." My voice began to break, "I need to go tell Bickslow's family that he won't be home for Christmas." I could feel my eyes begin to load with tears and watched as Macao's face filled with understanding and his emotions shift to sadness and guilt along with mine.

"You're right." He said as he cast his eyes down, "I'll look into the records at the guild when I get back to find the next of kin of the others." He began to turn away from the docks and start walking with me trailing behind, head bowed trying to distract myself from the overflow of happy emotions around me. It didn't feel right that everyone could be so happy with all that had happened, I thought bitterly as Macao headed towards the airport instead of the train station. "How are you going to pay to get there?" He asked as we stopped in front of the entrance to the airport, "Do you have all you need to travel with?"

I started by nodding my head and lifting my shoulder that my pack was currently swung over, he was carrying one as well. Since we had no idea what to expect when leaving to search for the mages that had gone to the S-Class promotion trial everyone had brought a decent amount of clothes. I'd just grabbed my long mission pack and ran for the dock, I'm sure many others had too. "I have enough saved up to get me there, I might have to pick up a small job while I'm there to get a ticket back but I'll manage."

"You could come back with me and leave after the holidays." Macao offered hoping to change my mind, I only shook my head and looked into the sky port, it didn't see like a lot of people were there but there were a few. From there emotions I'd guess they were heading to see family or taking a holiday vacation. "Have you been to Bosco?" I shook my head no again only to receive a loud side before Macao bend down and put his hands on my shoulders turning my body to look at him. "It's a lot different than Fiore… They are very open, if someone asked you to share pleasure… It, ah… It means… They wanna sleep with you." I knew as much, Bickslow had talked about the place often. "But if you say no they won't push you. They are decent people, very respectful of their girls. I'll tell the others where you are when they get back to the guild." After he was sure his message had gotten his message across he let go of my shoulders and straightened his body again. "Mavis, I don't like this." He grunted his frustration rearing up again as he began to mumble. "Someone's got to do it though, and I have to get home or I'll be dead." His wife had not been please that the guild was all leaving so close to Christmas with no idea as to when they would return, if he didn't make it back by Christmas morning I thought he might actually be in danger. "Okay, be safe and get back home as soon as you can. I know it might take a bit but just get back to the guild, we can't lose anyone else." He said as he looked into my eyes, guilt started creeping into me as I nodded and mumbled a promise that I'd be back, I wouldn't do anything stupid. I'd show the guilt they could lean on me. As I walked into the sky port and headed toward the ticket counter, getting a pass onto the ship that had just docked and would be heading back to Bosco in a half hour, I decided that I would become the back bone for the guild. I'd keep us all safe until the others were found, no matter what.

* * *

The flight seemed to go by quickly as I spend the time trying to recall all I knew of Bickslow's family in Bosco. I know he had been adopted but that his family was closer than most families with blood ties. His father, and one of his brothers were ambassadors for Bosco, famous and well loved. I would have a hard time finding them, they could really be anywhere in Earthland right now. Most of his family had ties to the guild White Sea, I would have more luck heading there to find any of them. When the airship docked in Pelerno, I got a good look ad Bosco, breathed in the rich scent of the Grass Sea that permeated the air. It was snowing here as well, but still lightly. After getting through the port, I asked one of the guards working nearby where I might find the White Sea guild. He had a kind smile and a welcoming aura when he pointed down one of the streets, informing me that it was the tallest building. Which I could see sticking above the others from here. I thanked him and began walking in the direction.

As I walked I watched the people around me, almost all had varying degrees of passion permeating their emotions. I could feel the passion naturally flowing into my body, taking in such a small amount from each person that they wouldn't notice the draw but the amount of people giving me a small power up removing any fatigue I had after the ship. Thinking about my motion sickness on the ship hadn't been bad, all of the passengers unknowingly starving it off. I also noticed as I began making my way further into Pelerno that a lot of people men and women would look my way, I caught a few of their eyes as I walked before turning my gaze away quickly. Enough after I had turned my gaze away I could still feel their eyes lingering though.

Becoming self-conscious I began to pick up my pace. Thinking about what I was wearing or if there could be something on my face or in my hair. My mind running quickly as I made my way through the town until I came to the walls that surrounded the White Sea guild grounds. Making my way through the archway I noticed there was a lot of regular people milling about what seemed to be a shopping area. I continued through it until I reached the door so the guild hall. It was much larger than Fairy Tail and I began to wonder if it would actually be easier to find Bickslow's family this way. Shaking off my nervousness I walked through the doors and was meet with sounds of joy coming from all that were present in the guild hall, which was crowded with mages. I noticed a few heads turn towards me before leaving their conversations and heading my way. Meeting their eyes, I could tell instantly that they were wondering if I was a threat. It appeared the actual guild hall was exclusive for mages, or more specifically White Sea mages.

Within a minute there were three men standing around me and one woman. She was the first to speak up after her eyes had traveled over my form looking for anything that would indicate me a threat. "What is your business?" Her words were quick, her brown eyes trained on mine. She was taller than he body lined with trim muscles, her hair fell down past her shoulder, luscious brown with tight braids scattered in its voluminous waves. She was very beautiful with a golden tan adorning her skin, her aura was quizzical but not threatening. However, as my silence continued her thin eyebrow rose at my blank look as I look her in.

"I'm sorry." I stammered out quickly, "I'm hoping to speak with a member of the Pradesh family. I know that many of them are mages of this guild. I am from Fiore's guild Fairy Tail, and I have news I must deliver to them." As I spoke I began regaining confidence under there critical eyes. The woman's eyes shifted from me to the other men around me. Before she indicated that I follow her to a table as the others left us to return to whatever they had been doing beforehand. She led me to the main bar of the guild where several mages were mingling about.

"Most of them are at the family home, getting ready to celebrate the holidays together. Shouldn't you be back in Fiore with yours?" She asked as we walked, my head dropped and I mumbled out that my family was gone. I had no reason to celebrate, I felt her emotions drop when she looked me over again before apologizing. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." I shook my head and gave a shrug trying to get my emotions back in check. She took it as a sign to move on, "Well, I believe the second in command is at the main guild branch in White Sea. Still training with the Master. Shouldn't be heading to join the rest until Christmas Eve."

"There is more than one guild hall?" I asked as we pulled got to the bar where she was handed a mug of what smelled like spiced hot chocolate. She nodded her head before taking a sip and indicated that I sit in the empty bar stool. I felt a few eyes turn towards me and noticed a couple guys begin to make their way over before being meeting the brunette's eyes and being waved away. Disappointment clouding their lusty emotions, confusing me. "Would I be able to get to the hall he is in before he is to leave it?" I would prefer confronting one of the Pradesh family members before confronting them all. I wouldn't know what to say to them all at once, I was barely sure of what I would say to just one of them.

"I could find you a transport mage to get you there, or get someone to guide you to the Pradesh house. You wouldn't make into the main guild without a transport mage in time." She said continuing to drink from the mug as a handsome man strode up to her side and began to whisper in her ear before kissing her neck. Giggle she shooed him away telling him she would meet him in the baths in a bit. I watched as the man retreated, before turning my attention back to the woman before.

"I think I'd like to go to the main guild then." I said when her eyes met mine again, having followed the man out of the room with them and licking her lips. She nodded before looking around the bar area. Finding who she was looking for, she finished off what was left in her mug before standing and gesturing for me to follow. Walking to the other end of the bar she tapped on the shoulder of a man with long straight auburn hair, when he turned around his eyes lit up and he pulled the woman down into his lap giving her a hug.

"How about you do me a favor, Lou? Take this girl from Fiore to the main guild to see Kaleb, then come back here and join me and Jackson in the baths for your reward." Her voice was tripping with charm and heat as she twirled her fingers around a bright lock of hair, his maroon eyes trailing across her body before turning to look at me. His eyes trailed over my body briefly before he whispered into her ear, getting her to laugh before helping her stand and smacking her ass as she walked away.

"I'll be there in two shakes, Fresia. Don't have get too worked up without me!" He called back to her as she waved her hand in the air hips swaying. Once she had disappeared through the same door the man from earlier had Lou turned to me. "One transport to our second in command coming up." Grabbing my hand, I felt as if the ground beneath me dropped out while my legs were pulled sideways. It lasted a few seconds before we were in another guild hall, very similar to the one we just left but larger, with more mages milling about having fun. Music played loudly through the air as he pulled me around while I tried to get my bearings. Before long we were in front of a man maybe a couple of years older than me. Lou bowed before giving telling the man that I was here from Fiore to see him. Once the tall man with long straight brown hair and dark eyes nodded Lou disappeared.

"My name is Kaleb Pradesh, Second in Command of White Sea. How can I help you?" The tall man said with a smile as he held out his hand. He seemed so nice, his aura so happy. Excited, no doubt looking forward to seeing his family. I felt my face fall as I looked to the ground, how would I tell him that his brother wouldn't make it home for Christmas. Kaleb's had shot out to grab me by my elbow drawing my eyes to his own as they searched my face, my mind went through all that had happened in the past few days without my prompting. A dull ache started and I squeezed my eyes shut, my free hand reaching for my temple. As I heard a soft and pained No came from the man in front of me. The pain stopped and I looked back up to him to see him now look more of a boy than a man. His emotions swiftly changing to a stifling depression that matched mine. How? It was like he knew what I was there to tell him.

"I do. Though I wish I didn't." He sighed as his eyes lifted from the floor to meet mine, they had darkened and were now brimming with tears. His hand slid down my air to take my own hand before pulling me through the guild and into a private office. After closing the door Kaleb let go of my hand and moved to take a seat behind the desk, the smell of the office told me he spend a lot of his time here. I watched as he sat down and put his head to his hands before I took the seat positioned opposite him. His sorrow was coming off of him in waves almost stifling, it had to be debilitating for him, I know my own sorrow had been for some time.

We stayed like that for some time before I decided to do something. This man was respected among his guild, held a position of power and people depended on him. I could not stand by and allow him to suffer through all of this pain. I'd never done it before, but I knew I should be able to. Taking a breath, I stood and moved around the desk to come to Kaleb's side, lifting his head off of his hands I pushed him to lean back in his chair. Slowly I sat down, positioning myself in his lap with my head resting on his chest. He looked down at me in confusion, his long dark hair falling to tickle my nose. Closing my eyes, I focused on my magic, slowly pulling his pain and sadness into me, channeling it from his heart to my own.

I heard him breath in sharply before tears began to run down my cheeks. Slowly his arms wrapped around me and he held me close to his body. I took more and more of his pain and sorrow, and continued to take it into myself. I knew however he had found out what had happened, it had shattered him. I knew if his brother was here he would say fracture lines had started on his soul. I couldn't just let him suffer like that, Bickslow would have wanted me to help his brother deal with the pain in any way I could. Kaleb had responsibilities, I was sure, he could not be crippled by this. I could feel his emotions slowly start to shift towards being at peace and could feel his appreciation for what I had done. It was lightly tint by anger, why I was not sure. All the while I spend sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, before I eventually fell under a spell of exhaustion. My dreams filled with my missing family, the people who I loved, people I wasn't sure if I'd ever see them again.

* * *

Kaleb felt the girl in his lap go limb as exhaustion overtook her. Positioning her in his arms he stood smoothly as not to jostle and wake the girl. Looking down at her as her head tipped up he thought again, like he had when Lou had brought the girl up to him, that she was beautiful. After going through her mind when it appeared that her words were failing her he had been shocked of the news she carried for him. He couldn't help his magic as it dug deeper into her, trying to find some ounce that would tell him she was lying. All he found were memories that had begun to be tainted by her own sorrow. When pain began to flow into her consciousness he pulled back rapidly, regaining his composure and control over himself. He realized then that he had attracted the attention of his guildmates and moved their conversation into his office. Though no words were passed between the pair.

When she settled into his lap to take some of his pain he had been eager for the comfort she might be able to grant him. As she began to cry, guilt and anger surfaced as the pain was pulled from him. How could she not let him wallow in his own sadness? Why would she, who was already suffering from the same pain as him, pull that into herself? As dreams began to take over her mind he understood, she needed this pain. It was conviction for her.

As he walked out of the main guild hall and up to his apartment he sent a quick mental mind message to Grenlow. He was quick to receive a message back from the Master of White Sea expressing his condolences and commanding he return home a day early. Saying that he was sending Thane up to his apartment to bring him there. It wasn't long before the transport mage was knocking on his door to bring him to the main estate. Kaleb hadn't even been able to set the sleeping girl down onto the bed. Opening the door for Thane he looked down again at the girl in his arms. Tears still streamed from her closed eyes, he was tempted to pull the dreams from her an allow her to slip into a dreamless sleep, however when he tried she was met with the stubbornness he had grown accustomed to as a child. A dragon did not give up things it treasured easily, and this young dragoness would not allow him to take those haunted dreams away without a fight. So, he left them as Thane gripped his shoulder and laid a gentle hand on the girl's forehead.

Thane had been assigned as his assistant when it was announced that he would begin training to become the future master of White Sea. The promised man was diligent and purposeful, had become a companion to him over this year. He had sent the man home yesterday to spent time with is promised and hated that the man to be called away from the lovely woman. So when his feet touched the ground of his family estate he thanked the man profusely through their mental link. Only for the man to shake his head, Grenlow had informed him on the call what had happen and though he wouldn't pry for more information from his future master, she still expressed his deepest condolences. Saying that if any of his family required anything at all from him, he would be there in seconds. Kaleb thanked him again before moving towards the mansion he called home still, even after moving into the guild apartments nothing would change his childhood home in him mind.

He felt Thane transport back home and reached his senses into the home to feel where his family was. They were all cheerfully in the kitchen sharing snacks made by the family's chef, Mr. Elan. Sadness reared up in him again at the news he would have to deliver before being pulled away from him and into the unconscious girl in his arms. A fresh stream of tears running down the sides of her face. Taking a deep breath, he sent his father a mental message that he was bringing a guest into the home, that his siblings needed to be kept distracted so he could slip the sleeping girl into one of the guest room beds to rest. He met no resistance as he brought her up the stairs and down a hall, tucking the girl gently into bed. He took the time to look into her face again, it was pinched slightly from the nightmares that she was having, he attempted again to gently pull them away only to be met with the same stubbornness as before. Pushing blonde hair from her face, shocked to the core by the beautiful girl that had traveled alone to ensure news of what had happened to his brother was expressed by someone close, someone who understood the pain it would cause them all.

Her name was Kimi, he remembered learning from his quick trip into her mind. A quick mind, a kind heart, and a beautiful girl. The fact that this girl had been able to sneak her way under Bickslow's guards and into his life, Kaleb was thankful she had put the effort in to do so. As he turned away he was meet with the figure of his father leaning against the door's frame, a question in his eyes. Sighing, Kaleb walked out of the room and closed the door softly before he lead the man that had taken him in to his father's personal office to deliver news that he knew would crush his very soul.

Arman had lost another son.


End file.
